nightsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Character List
Here is a list of the charactors in the Nightside, If you know about a character that isn´t on the list below you are more then welcome to add him or her or it to the list. Characters 'John Taylor' A private Investigator in the Nighside, he is known for his talent for finding thing. It is his gift, his third eye that natural talant he was born with that helps him find thing that has been lost. John is the son of Lilith who created the Nightside eons ago to be the only place on earth where Heaven or Hell could not intefear with directly. 'Suzie Shooter, also known as Shotgun Suzie' and ''Oh Christ its her, RUN! Is one of the many bounty hunters in the Nightside, she ran away from home when she was a teenager and came to the Nightside after killing her brother who had over the years abused her. She is very skilled with firearms and she is John Taylors girl friend even though she can´t bear anyone to tuch her. 'Walker He is the Authorities front man, he is the one the keeps the satus qou so that the Authorities can keep making their money. His name is Henry and he use to be a friend of John Taylors father when he was younger and before he became the Authorities go to guy. Razor Eddie, Punk God of the Straight Razor' He is the Punk God of the Straigth Razor and he kills bad guys, he got his power in the Street of the Gods by whom or what gave his power is not known. He kills with his famos razor that can even cut through dimensions. 'Alex Morrisey He is the current owner of Strangefellows, this is the old bar in the world. Alex is a direct descendant from Merlin Satanspawn how has place a curse upon the bar and it makes it imposble for Alex to leave it if there isn´t another descendant to take his place. But that is now broken because Lilith killed Merlin. Lucy & Betty Coletrane They have been bouncers for Alex Morriseys bar the Strangefellows. They are married to eachother. Belle, La belle Dame Sans Merci' She is anything you want her to be aslong as you can pay for it, theaf, murderer etc. She takes trofies from her kills like a pelt from a werewolf and she incorperat that so she in her self so she can become stronger. 'Dead Boy Was murderd and the he made a deal so he could come back and avenge his murder and now he is stuck as a zombie in the Nightside. Count Video Is a major player in the nightside, he made a deal with the tracendent being called The Engineer so now he can see allternet timelines and remove or place people or thing from these timelines and what not. Jessica Sorrow, The Unbeliver' She is one of the things you don´t want to meet in the nightside, something happend to her and she lost her memories and with it her grasp on reality. But her will is so strong that if she sees you she can make you vannish all because she doesn´t belive that you exist. 'Merlin Satanspawn Is the son of the devil and could have been the anitchrist but turnd it down, he was burried in the wine seller under Strangefellows until the Lilith war when Lilith had tracked down his heart and then ate it and killed him. Lilith''' She or it is a being from the old days, she was adams first wife and is John Taylors mother. She is at the moment locked out of our universe in Limbo.